Nightmares
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de HeavenRose.


**Titre :** Nightmares

Auteur : **HeavenRose**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Bobby… ? »

Bobby Mercer se retourna, en ouvrant lentement ses yeux fatigués.

« Bobby…J…J'ai fait un cauchemar… »

Il se redressa sur un coude pour voir le gamin de huit ans debout à côté de son lit, tripotant nerveusement le bord de son pyjama.

« Jackie, retourne au lit, » grommela durement Bobby.

Jack resta figé, le regard sur le sol. « Je ne saurais pas… »

Bobby laissa tomber sa tête dans l'oreiller. « Si tu le peux. C'était juste un putain de rêve. Retourne dormir. »

« Bobby, » Dit Jack nerveusement, « je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

« Non, va t-en. » L'adolescent de 19 ans ferma les yeux puis bailla, se sentant légèrement en colère.

Jack tapota son épaule. « Bobby. »

« Quoi ? » Aboya Bobby, ignorant le frisson de Jack.

« J'ai… J'ai peur… » Murmura-t-il, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Bobby soupira, frustré, et balança ses jambes hors du lit. Il attrapa les bras de Jack pour le diriger hors de la chambre. Il marcha calmement dans le hall jusqu'à la chambre de Jack. Bobby le poussa légèrement pour qu'il entre, ensuite il alluma. Jack jeta un coup d'œil, puis il se coucha dans son lit. Bobby le couvrit de ses couvertures, et ensuite il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du petit.

« C'était quoi cette fois, Cracker Jack ? » Demanda-t-il.

Jack rougit légèrement. « Je ne sais pas… Je me suis réveillé et j'avais très peur. »

Bobby soupira en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

« Pardon… » Murmura Jack, les yeux embrumés par des larmes.

Bobby se pencha pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. « Essaie juste de dormir, d'accord ? »

« Non ! » Pleura Jack quand Bobby se leva pour partir.

« Jack, je ne déconne pas, essaie de dormir ou je vais m'énerver. »

Les larmes tombèrent des joues de Jack. « Je t'en prie… Ne pars pas… »

« Je travaille demain, gamin, » C'est la seule chose que pensa dire Bobby. Jack pleurnicha en tirant les couvertures sur son menton.

« Tu veux que je vérifie dans l'armoire si il y a des monstres ? » Demanda sérieusement Bobby.

Jack secoua la tête.

« Alors quoi, Jackie ? »

Jack essuya son nez. « Je veux…Je veux que tu restes ici… »

Bobby s'énerva. « J'ai compris, non de dieu. J'ai besoin de dormir, et toi aussi. Alors, dors. » Et avec ça, il sortit en fermant la porte.

« Bobby… » Gémit Jack, les larmes continuant à tomber.

« Bonne nuit, Jackie, » Dit Bobby, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

**OOO**

« Angel… ? »

Les yeux d'Angel s'entrouvrirent doucement. Il sursauta de surprise quand il vit Jack debout à côté de son lit, en train de le regarder, l'air effrayé.

« Jack ? » Murmura Angel, à moitié endormi, âgé de 13 ans.

« Angel…J'ai peur… » Murmura nerveusement Jack.

Angel s'étira puis il s'assit, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Les yeux de Jack se remplirent de larmes. « J'ai eu un cauchemar… »

« Jack, » grogna Angel, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bobby m'a dit que tu en avais eu la nuit dernière. Mec, tu dois arrêter de penser à toutes les saloperies que tu as vécu avant de venir vivre ici. »

Le regard de Jack retomba sur le sol. « Je… Je n'y arrive pas… »

« Va dormir. »

Jack secoua la tête. « Angel, je peux dormir avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Non, » répondit Angel. « Vas dans ta chambre. »

« Mais j'ai peur tout seul… »

« Mon lit est trop petit. Il n'y a pas de place. »

« Alors je peux dormir par terre ? » Demanda Jack, en reniflant.

Angel soupira et il sortit ses jambes du lit. « Viens, mec. Je vais te ramener. »

Jack secoua la tête une fois de plus, plus lentement que la dernière fois. « Angel…pitié… »

Son frère l'ignora. Angel fit à Jack une légère pousse dans le dos, le pressant de s'en aller. Il guida Jack hors de sa chambre et se dirigea lentement dans le hall, en ignorant les pleurnicheries. Ils atteignirent la chambre de Jack, ensuite Angel aida Jack à grimper dans le lit.

« Ca va mieux ? » Demanda-t-il, le ton légèrement irrité à présent.

Jack secoua la tête. « Je suis mort de trouille, Angel… » Murmura-t-il, les yeux humides.

Angel gratta l'arrière de sa tête. « Hm…pense simplement à des trucs plus cool. Rappelles toi hier, quand Bobby est tombé en essayant de rattraper le frisbee. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jack.

Angel sourit, une main sur la poignée. « Ca va ? Alors…bonne nuit. »

Le sourire de Jack disparu instantanément. « Angel, ne pars pas. S'il te plait… »

« Bonne nuit, Jackie, » Dit Angel, puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.

**OOO**

« Jeremiah… ? »

Il se retourna pour voir son jeune frère debout à côté du lit, en train de pleurer. Il enclencha immédiatement le mode 'grand frère', puis il se leva en un éclair. « Jack ? »

« J'ai… J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, » Dit Jack honteux.

Jeremiah soupira de soulagement.

« Je peux…dormir avec toi cette nuit ? » Demanda Jack, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Non mon pote, » Dit gentiment Jeremiah. « Retournes dans ta chambre, d'accord ? C'était juste un rêve. Il n'y avait rien de réel. »

« Allez, je peux dormir avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il, « s'il te plait ? »

Jeremiah frotta ses yeux mis clos. « Je sais que tu as des cauchemars depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« Restes ici, » Dit Jeremiah, en se levant. « Je te reconduirais à ta chambre quand ça ira mieux, ok ? »

Jack secoua la tête.

Après quelques minutes, Jeremiah finit par reconduire Jack dans sa chambre. Jack renifla et essuya ses yeux quand Jerry l'aida à aller au lit. « Ca va mieux ? » Demanda-t-il, en frottant les cheveux de Jack.

« Jeremiah…Je ne veux pas rester seul… »

« Hmm… » Jerry réfléchit un instant. « Et si on achetait une veilleuse demain ? »

Jack se sentit contrarié. « Je n'ai pas peur du noir, » marmonna-t-il.

Jeremiah se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Essaie de te rendormir. J'ai beaucoup trop de chose à faire demain et je suis fatigué. Tu dois l'être aussi, j'en suis certain. »

« Non, ne pars pas, » Demanda Jack, en ignorant ce que venait de dire son frère.

« Allez, je retournes me coucher. On se voit demain matin, ok ? »

« Jer… »

« Bonne nuit, » Dit Jeremiah, la main sur la poignée.

**OOO**

_« Bobby ! »_

Bobby sursauta dans son lit quand il entendit son nom hurlé par quelqu'un. Il jeta un œil vers l'horloge : 2h30.

Jack accourut dans sa chambre, en train de pleurer bien sûre.

Bobby soupira et sortit ses jambes hors du lit. Jack ne l'avait pas vraiment réveillé ; il était rentré à minuit et il commençait seulement à s'endormir.

Jack se jeta dans le lit et il enlaça son vieux frère. « B..Bob…bby, » bégaya-t-il.

Le corps de Bobby se tendit, légèrement irrité de ne jamais pouvoir se reposer. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il en frottant ses yeux. « Jack, qu'est ce que tu fouts ? » Il passa un bras autour de son frère. « Ne me dis pas que tu as encore eu un cauchemar… » Marmonna-t-il.

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Jack, et Bobby soupira fâché.

« Jack, c'est ça ?! Ca doit cesser ! » Dit-il fermement.

Jack n'osa pas le regarder. Sa respiration commença à se faire courte, et Bobby le sentit trembler.

« Seigneur, calme toi. Il parlait de quoi ce rêve ? »

Jack se détacha de lui pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il cligna des yeux et recommença à pleurer. « Monsieur…il va venir me chercher… »

« Tu as rêvé de lui ? »

« Oui, » Dit Jack, en reniflant. « Il m'a ramené et puis…et puis… » Il pleura de plus belle.

« Ca va, j'ai compris. »

Dans un précédent foyer, 'monsieur' était le nom du père d'accueil de Jack. Bobby ne savait pas grand-chose de 'monsieur', mais il en savait assez pour lui mettre une balle dans la tête si il devait le croiser.

« Ecoute, » commença t il, « je pense que tu devrais parler de tout ça avec maman. Elle donne de bon conseil. Crois moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience… »

Jack secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Tu ne veux plus avoir de cauchemars, non ? Je sais que tu en as presque tous les jours. Angel et Jerry m'ont dit que tu les avais réveillé aussi. Tu n'as pas fait une seule bonne nuit de la semaine. »

« Mais ils ont l'air tellement vrai ! » S'acclama-t-il.

« Chut ! » Fit Bobby, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte. « Plus bas, merde ! »

Jack renifla puis essuya ses yeux.

« Maintenant, » dit Bobby en se levant, « Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, et tu vas y rester, compris ? Et je veux que ce soit pareil demain. »

Jack pleurnicha en prenant la main de Bobby car celui-ci le ramenait dans sa chambre. Dans la chambre du garçon, Bobby tira les couvertures pour que Jack puisse entrer dans son lit. Jack se contenta de le regarder.

« Allez, » le pressa Bobby.

Jack protesta, « non, si tu me laisse seul, il pourra me prendre ! » S'écria-t-il en jetant les bras en l'air de frustration.

« Merde, » s'énerva Bobby, « Personne ne vas venir. Maintenant, au lit ! »

Jack recommença à chialer, « Bobby…je t'en priiiiie… »

« Non, » grogna Bobby en abandonnant les couvertures pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Bobby, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas ! Bobby ! » Supplia Jack, en s'accrochant à ses jambes. Il commença à sangloter violement.

Bobby souffla et l'observa. Sa mauvaise humeur disparut immédiatement, pour être remplacée par un flot de culpabilité. « Mon dieu, mais tu es terrifié… » Se rendit-il compte, en desserrant les bras de Jack de ses jambes. Il se baissa légèrement pour prendre Jack dans ses bras. Le petit garçon alla cacher son visage dans l'épaule de son frère. Les sanglots secouaient fermement son corps.

_Fuck, _pensa-t-il, _c'est un peu de ma faute. Pourquoi je n'ai vu que ce n'était pas un caprice._

« Tu vas réveiller toute la maison, » Dit Bobby calmement en ouvrant la porte. Il pouvait sentir l'enfant trembler de peur. Bobby marcha à l'aveuglette dans le hall, Jack dans ses bras. Il descendit les escaliers sans un bruit ; il connaissait bien la maison et il savait quelle marche éviter.

« B-Bob…b-y, » larmoya Jack alors qu'il arrivait au bas de l'escalier, « il v-va venir me-me me prendre… » Sa voix monta dans les aigus, presque comme un cri.

Bobby s'arrêta au milieu du salon, pour bercer Jack. « Shh…personne ne va venir te chercher, » murmura-t-il doucement.

Il pensa pour se réprimander : _Il est paniqué ! Lui dire de ne plus pleurer ne va rien changer. _

« Il-il va venir… Il-il… » Répéta Jack, son visage toujours enfouit dans l'épaule de Bobby, « Si…si…ne me laisse pas tout seul. »

Bobby continua de le bercer. « Shh… » Le calma-t-il.

_Je suis désolé._

« N-ne pars pas, » implora-t-il une fois encore alors que Bobby s'installait dans un fauteuil.

« Shhh…Non, je le jure. »

Jack resta pelotonné contre la poitrine de Bobby. Sa crise de larme ne passait pas, alors Bobby continua de le bercer, le faisant taire un peu à la fois. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Jack se cramponnait à lui comme si il allait disparaître.

« Shhh… » Bobby frotta son dos, « calme toi, cracker Jack. Je suis avec, ok ? Je suis ici et je ne vais pas partir. »

La tête de Jack était contre la poitrine de Bobby, son petit corps tremblait toujours. Bobby le serra plus fort en caressant son dos «Shhh… »

Car cela semblait ne pas finir, Bobby se demanda si il devait prévenir sa mère. Jack ne s'arrêtait pas de sangloter contre lui. Il en hoquetait.

_Je ne vais pas tracasser maman à son boulot, _pensa-t-il en regardant son frère. _Elle se fait déjà tellement de soucis. Elle sait qu'il ne va pas bien. Je lui en parlerais demain._

« T-tu m'en v-veux ? » Demanda soudainement Jack.

Bobby fut interrompu dans ses pensées et resserra ses bras autour de Jack. « Non, bien sûre que non, » lui assura-t-il, « je ne suis pas fâché. »

« Pardon… » Couina Jack en reniflant.

« Ca va Jack, j'aimerais juste que tu te calme, ok ? »

Jack frissonna et se blottit un peu plus contre son frère, les larmes commencèrent à se tarir. Bobby attendit patiemment qu'il cesse de pleurer. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Jack se détendre même si l'enfant était encore triste. Il hoquetait encore, mais les tremblements avaient disparu, ce qui soulagea Bobby.

Bobby continua à le bercer dans le fauteuil, ses jambes commençaient à s'endormir sous le poids de Jack.

Il attendit un moment. Jack renifla.

Bobby baissa son regard pour mettre une main sur la tête du petit. « Tu es prêt à retourner te coucher ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

Jack secoua la tête.

Bobby souffla, il savait que Jack était un entêté. « Et si tu venais dans ma chambre ? » Proposa-t-il de bon cœur. « Tu dormirais ? »

Jack secoua encore la tête. « Je…je ne veux pas dormir. Plus jamais. »

Bobby caressa son dos. « Tu as peur de ta chambre ? » Demanda-t-il. « On peut échanger, tu veux prendre mon lit ? »

« Non ! » Il se remit à pleurer doucement. « Je ne veux plus jamais dormir ! »

« Shhhh… » Bobby le consola, le berçant toujours.

_Merde, _pensa-t-il. _J'ai tout foiré. Il doit vraiment avoir peur… Il ne veut même pas dormir avec moi, dire qu'il n'a pas voulu rester seul de la semaine…_

Il attendit calmement que Jack se calme. Bobby sentait qu'il luttait pour ne pas dormir. Il l'aida à se détendre en lui frottant le dos. L'enfant hoquetait occasionnellement.

_Tu disais ne plus vouloir dormir, hein, Cracker Jack ?_

Bobby attendit quelques minutes encore, il voulait être sûre que son frère dormait. Doucement, il prit son petit frère dans les bras et se leva. Jack dormait profondément.

Bobby utilisa habilement son épaule pour éteindre, puis sans un bruit il grimpa les escaliers. Il pouvait sentir que le haut de son t-shirt était trempé, il allait devoir se changer.

Il entra dans la chambre de Jack et le posa doucement dans son lit. Jack gigota légèrement, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Bobby le couvrit de ses couvertures, ensuite il essuya le visage bouffi de Jack.

Il soupira en se demandant combien de nuit ça allait durer.

Bobby secoua la tête en regardant une dernière fois l'enfant. « Bonne nuit, Jackie, » murmura-t-il, puis il referma la porte.

**OOO**

**FIN. **


End file.
